Filling in a Substitute
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day five hundred and forty-six: Sue hasn't been able to get him off her mind... and to see him again, she has a plan.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 25th cycle. Now cycle 26!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Filling In A Substitute"<br>Sue/Donovan (OC)  
>Sequel to "In the Keys" <strong>

Never would it be said that Sue Sylvester was one for follies. She had her goals, her determination, but it wasn't common to find her seeking something out of her heart's demand. Only now, something, or someone, had gone and claimed her heart and her mind and tried as she might she just couldn't shake him. She had experienced certain things in her life, maybe even some romantic ones, but none of it, not any of it had ever felt the way she felt whenever he would invade her spirit.

She'd only ever met him once… Donovan Wells, a former classmate and Glee Club mate of Will Schuester's, who had come in to sub as their accompanist when good old Tinkles had fallen ill. She had been snooping, and he caught her. He caught her, and he baffled her. He baffled her, and he dazzled her. And ever since then, she couldn't get him off her mind.

What was it about this guy that could turn her into a babbling school girl with a crush? Yes, he had hit it right on the nose with the Madonna love, he hadn't been thrown by her usual ruthless nature, but most of all when she had happened to throw in a suggestion that they should go out, he hadn't run, he hadn't laughed, he'd… he'd actually sounded interested. But as with anything like this, which could only remind her of all the failures she had suffered, of all the times her attempts to open her protected heart had only led to more pain, she had turned and left.

As reasonable as she told herself she was being, she knew it was a mistake right from the start. Yes, it was terrifying, thinking she might open herself up to this most important chance and get so deeply wounded, but when she would qualify it as fear, there would be this part of herself who would protest… Sue Sylvester didn't get scared. No, Sue Sylvester just kept fighting, harder, faster. Now she just had to get the 'school girl' to smarten up and do something before he got away.

It took a few weeks… Well, it took a few months, actually, but then she devised the perfect plan to engineer a second encounter with the man. If a sickly pianist had led him to McKinley High once, then he could do it again. Yes… She could do that. She just so happened to have something in the back of her refrigerator which she'd been meaning to toss out since… was it last fall or the summer before?

The next day, she strolled through the halls of McKinley, one perfect cupcake in hand. The cupcake was perfect… its filling, on the other hand… You spent enough time in that school, you could map out all its employees comings and goings throughout the day, and she knew exactly where to find even as furtive a man as Brad the accompanist. She tightened the bow on the cupcake box before leaving it right where it needed to be, and then she hid away. She watched as he found the box, looked around, saw no one, then shrugged and opened the box. She smirked as she watched him eat the whole thing, and then she went on her merry way back to her office.

Not one hour later, she saw through her door as Figgins and Schuester helped the man out to his car, along with the bucket he kept near his violently pale face. Phase one was a success, and Glee practice was that afternoon… What was a poor club director without an accompanist to do?

She clocked it, and by second to last period, there he was, back amongst them… Donovan Wells… Oh, there was the tremor again. Phase two was an unmitigated success… it wouldn't be long before she could achieve phase three. But first, she had to prepare.

She marched to the girls' bathroom, opened the door and produced her bullhorn. "Get out!" her voice boomed and crackled and half a dozen girls scurried out. She walked into the vacated room and went to stand at the mirror. She inspected her track suit just as good as she had when that man had come to interview her. She spent more time making sure her hair was in its place than she'd spent on it in the last five years and more. This was as majestic as she was going to be… She'd left the pearls at home; it might have seemed a bit too forward.

She left the bathroom just in time to spot Will's band of woodland creatures leave practice. Naturally, he would still be there, talking to Donovan… That Schuester sure could talk… She should have made two cupcakes. But finally he left and, as she had hoped, Donovan stayed behind, gathering his things. Alright, this had to be the most casual of coincidences…

There it was again: the first notes of 'True Blue', on the piano… he wasn't even looking at her, how did he know? She walked into the Glee room, like it was no big deal at all. "Donovan Wells…" she spoke, and the way he bowed his head, she had to wonder if he was smiling.

"Sue Sylvester," he responded as she had done. "I had a feeling I'd be seeing you."

"Is that right?" she circled around to go stand at the piano and be able to see his face, and yes, he had been smiling… Now she was in trouble. "Well, twice in one year, maybe they should look into hiring you permanently… It would be a short employment; Glee Club won't last, but I hear the money's good… I should know, that's my budget…" she bit back her bitterness; it wasn't time for that.

"Well I wouldn't say no," he told her. "They're a great group of kids."

"Yeah," she scoffed.

"Oh, I know, mocking the Glee Club, that's what all the cool kids do… I remember," he bowed his head.

"I'm just stating things as they are," she shrugged.

"Right, of course," he 'agreed.' There was a moment of silence. "So, Sue… Can I call you Sue?"

"It's my name," she pointed out, trying not to look too… longing.

"Well, yes, I know that, but you might prefer being called Coach, or Miss Sylvester…"

"Sue's fine," she insisted, and he nodded.

"Sue it is… Sue," he smirked. Oh, this guy was good. "And you can call me Donovan… or Dony…"

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that… Donovan," she looked him in the eye.

"Good," he laughed. "I agree." Once again, there was silence. She wasn't sure how to proceed but, lucky for her, he seemed to know. "Now last time I know things ended a bit… hastily. But I would like to renew my offer. I've been hearing about this place… Breadstix? Is it any good?"

"It's okay…" she tried to look cool and carefree.

"Maybe you could instruct me in the ways of Breadstix, instructor you are," he suggested. She actually wasn't sure how to respond. It ended up coming out as…

"Maybe I could…"

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" Her mind would have screamed that she was famished, though he probably had no idea just what it was that she was famished for. Instead she just blinked, and it must have looked like she was asking if he meant at this moment. "Or maybe on Friday…"

"No, I'm hungry right now," she confirmed, and he bowed his head.

"Well then… Sue… Would you accompany me to Breadstix?" She was frozen… was this actually happening? Her head gave a nod all on its own, and there it was… She had a date… was it a date? She probably shouldn't ask… And there was the school girl again, giggling in her heart… Phase three was not only set, but it led the way for an unprecedented phase four…

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>********always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!****** **


End file.
